conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Adren
General information Adren 'is a very important language spoken on the Tigra Planet . It had been playing an important role in this planet growth and develop, and now it is spoken by almost 5 billions of humans. There are two types of adren: #Logical adren, it have almost the same latin alphabet but with some additional letters. #Vulgarian adren, it uses the letters from chirilic alphabet. Logical adren is more used in the north of Tigra, but vulgarian adren is like a dialect, not really used today. Category:Languages History It is a combination of E'nliten (the first language of the Mars planet), Vilsitus (an anarchic dialect first spoken on a planet of Vega) and E'nglish' (a dead language which was spoken on the Earth until it was distroyed). Phonology Consonants Some letters translated in IPA: #/sh/ is H #/dh/ is Zhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Voiceless_palato-alveolar_sibilant #/ş/ is ʃ #/ng/ is ɲ #/hr/ is ʁ #/ţ/ is ts Vowels # Alphabet Phonotactics Grammar Nouns Determiners The determiners are , , and , meaning "which", "this", and "that", respectively, are placed before the noun. A short form exists for the special words in the following table, although the full form can still be used. Note that the determiner for non-existance uses the word for "zero", s Tenses * The verbal form "gewent" emphatise how bad things could go if you don't go home. Vocabulary Numbers Cardinal - Ordinal #Ons - Porster #Du - Dubster #Drua - Drurster #Quat - Quater #Tort - Torter #Sinc - Sinxter #Setem - Setemster #Aht - Ahtster #Noin - Noinster #Tin - Tinster #Elfi - Elfister #Tælfi - Tælfister #Drulf -Drulfster #Qualf - Qualfster #Torælf - Torælfster #Sinælf - Sinælfster #Setelf - Setelfster #Ahtælf - Ahtælfster #Noinælf - Noinælfster #Dutin - Dutinster #Dutinæons - Dutinæporster ! #Dutinædu - Dutinædubster #Druti (30) - Drutister #Drutiætort - Drutiætorter #Quatti (40)- Quattister #Tortti - Torttister #Sincti - Sinctister #Ahtti - Ahttister #Nointi - Nointister Here are some bigger numbers: *One hundred Ons shunder - Ons shunderster *One thousand Ons dhiusen - Ons dhiusenster *One million Ons milion - Ons milionster Number formation: One thousand two hundred and fifty-five Ons dhiusen du shunder torttiætort - Ons dhiusen du shunder torttiætorter Example text Simple example I am so tired! I will go to sleep right now! Oi eta ece soo oiodit! Oi mog wententa ta slep oiven abåt. Another example Romania is a state situated in the south-east part of Central Europe, on the inferior basin of Donau, at north of Balkan Peninsula and at north-west shore of Blue Sea. Romånha ecer a stat situatet inen sors øst pairt åw Sehtpy Europæ, on dhå inferior curgeh åw Donav, pela nors åw Balkanic Peninland an pela Negrito Sæ nors wost shor. On xum ariæ ecer situatet alemost då totall Donav Delt surface an sors an sehtpyal pairt åw Carp Montes. Xu abut wid Bugarija pela sors, wid Serbija pela sors, wid Hungarija pela nors wost, wid Ukrajina pela nors ost and wid Moldovæ Tzarat pela ost, an Wåcs Sæ shor pela sors ost. Universal Declaration of Human Rights: All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Hele då scoics ecer fohet fre an eqval inen vårskeils an raits. Xim ecer dotat abå rajskeils an konscenskeils an shuder actien-se ons abå ænoder inen då streist åw bhorlskeils. In old adren: Hellas scoxa eta da ecen boret frax en eghial ine veerthshel en rixtaes. Hiium eta ecen dodadet wih raxshel en conscenshel en treabaer seh actien uns wih ænøder ine straista euv bhroderlshel. Adren literature Beautiful Girl, by Ardy Kurid There was, as in the fairy tales, As ne'er in the time's raid, There was, of famous royal blood A most beautiful maid. Drån fæhr, bai Ardy Kurid Eta da ecen qu talkskeilsis Eta da ecen qu nevehr Fhrom great rudë împerorskeils A verë drån fæhr If you can, try to translate :D Category:Languages